Spin Me A Story
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Callab with Tirya King: We all see the world in different ways, but this sparkling has to see it from behind a war. Entry for Fanchar100
1. Tritone's Profile

Author's Notes: For all those who have read Consonance, this is our little Tritone, the soon to be sparkling. We tried to tell you he was a he. lol This profile and the first few chapters will contains a few spoilers to Consonance, so if you don't wanna spoil the surprise, wait until we give the all clear and then go back to this one. Thanks again everyone!

PROFILE

Name: Tritone

Age: Sparkling

Hair: N/A

Eyes: N/A

Height: 13

Weight: 1368.4 lbs. (.68 tons)

Gender: Male

Species: Autobot

Demeanor: Tritone was created with a malfunction, one that left his spark incapable of supporting himself on what little energy he was able to wring from his creator's spark camber. The end result- Tritone is constantly falling asleep. Under a chair, in the hallway… under the conference room table. No one quite knows where the little sparkling will end up.

But it is because of his condition that lead to his search for a hero. A hero that became the one and only Sunstreaker- much to Sunstreaker's displeasure at first. Tritone learned to mimic everything Sunny does- from his pout to his "get out of my way right now" look. He even inherited Sunstreaker's daily waxing and waxing ritual. He's a mini-me. Tri didn't inherit Sunny's violent temper though. He might be vain, but he's not arrogant. Tritone is just a young mech with a dream to be something… something he may never be but that wont let get in his way of trying to be.

Description: Tritone's helmet resembles Jazz's for the most part but his body shell more closely resembles his brothers'. Due to his malfunction as a sparkling, he was originally outfitted with a more "childlike" body to conserve any energy he could. He was later converted to a average size shell as he got older and technology allowed him to conserve more. His colors consist of baby blue and bright golden yellow- to match his idol of course.

Fandom: Transformers G1

Relationships (with others in the series): Tritone was the third creation of Jazz and Jynx. This young mech has two other brothers, both of whom were created within a day of each other. Rhapsody was the first of the two online which was quickly followed by Offbeat. Sunstreaker, as stated before, is Tri's idol and his "Uncle Sunstreaker."

OOooOOooOO

Go on to the next chapter now for the fic : D


	2. Daddy's Lullaby

Title: Daddy's Lullaby  
Challenge Set: #3  
Challenge: #79, Lullaby  
Rating: G  
Word Count: (for writing only): 876  
Pairings: (if any) none  
Summary: Tritone doesn't like bedtime but Jazz has a solution to that.  
Other Notes: For all those who have read Consonance, this is our little Tritone, the soon to be sparkling. We tried to tell you he was a he. lol This fic contains a few spoilers to Consonance, so if you don't wanna spoil the surprise, wait until we give the all clear and then go back to this one. Thanks again everyone!

**Daddy's Lullaby  
By DesertCat87**

"But Daddy…. I took a nap already once today… can't I stay up like Rhap' and 'Beat? They don't gotta go to bed. Don't you wanna see more of me? I thought you loved me. Don't you want me to stay up so we can be together? If I go to bed then we can't play like you promised…"

"Tri, that aint workin' t'night. Y' got t' go t' bed."

"But Daddy," the small mech pleaded, clinging to his father's plating as if for dear life with optics so big and blue that Jazz almost thought he was puppy dog. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. Which is why," Jazz plopped him down on his berth after prying his hands off his shoulders, "I'm gettin' y' t' bed. Y'r mom will shoot me dead if I letcha get away with sweet talkin'. Remember what happened th' last time?"

Tritone pouted on his berth and pulled up the covers over him. Oh sure, he remembered what happened the last time. Not only did Dad not sit right for a week, but he got grounded for "sweet talking" (as Mommy called it) Daddy into letting him play with wax. Turned out it was his brother's prank wax filled with bleach that was planned for Track's creation day. Jynx had to spend several days after that repainting her son and his room. Mommy didn't like that much at all.

Jazz tucked in the blanket around his son and leaned over to plant a kiss on his helm. "Sleep tight, kiddo. Don't let the bed metal mites bite."

Tritone shook his head and wiped off his kiss. "No."

"No what?"

"I'm not going to bed." he told his dad stubbornly, crossing his short arms over his chest in a pout. What was wrong with Daddy? He doesn't let him stay up and now he does this? _Dads. _"You forgot."

Jazz sat down at the edge of his berth, and unlocked Tritone's arms. The two little arms opened grudgingly, only to find themselves around Jazz again. "Forgot what, Tri?"

"You forgot to sing me to sleep, remember? You owe me a song, Daddy." he begged.

Oh. The song. Jazz picked Tritone up in his arms and sat on the berth so his back rested up against the wall with his son nestled in his arms. Tri had always been a more of a cuddle bug than his brothers; especially Offbeat who was only close to his mom for his early sparkling years. Rhapsody wasn't much of a cuddle-er either. He did once and a while, but not too much. Even at that age he insisted he was too mature for that. Or so he told everyone.

"Okay, okay." Jazz grinned as Tritone nuzzled his face against him tiredly. Tri always did that when he was ready for a little recharge. "What do y' want t' hear?"

He thought about it for a moment and then looked back up to the smiling face of his father's. "Sing me something from your home. I like those ones."

"But y' don't even know what they mean."

"But I like how they sound." Tri reasoned, grasping one of Jazz's fingers with his hand. "Sing it to me, Daddy?"

"Alright. But y' gotta promise y' try t' go t' sleep after that, okay? Or Mama will make Dad sleep on the couch again for giving y' that much goodies to begin with." The black and white poked Tritone's nose with his other hand. Tri giggled and shooed his fingers away. Dad would always give him extra goodies after dinner when Mama wasn't looking. He was a good Daddy like that.

"Y'promise?"

"Okay. Sing?"

Jazz nodded and drew in a breath. What flowed out was a rich, baritone voice that just floated on the air, filling Tritone's audios. He had always loved his father's voice, even when he wasn't singing. And although Tritone had no idea what the words were, as the song was all in Jazz's native tongue, a language he nor his brothers knew anything about, he didn't need to know the words to know the song was about him. It was _his_ lullaby. His very own. And so, with Jazz's warm arms around him, and his gentle soulful voice to soothe him, Tritone quickly fell asleep without another care in the world.

Yet, Jazz continued to sing. He knew the old lullaby by heart, as he had heard it himself as a sparkling. He could still remember what it was like to be with his creator when he was that young, what it felt like to have that feeling of security. Funny how now the positions were reversed. And even now, he looked down at the small form nestled up against his chest, his life still didn't feel like it was truly his. It felt like a dream. How had he become this lucky? To have not only a mate but three sons all of whom he didn't know what he would do without. Jynx was his love. Offbeat, his laughter. Rhapsody, his mind.

And Tritone… his spark.

OOooOOooOO

Quick note: As I said in the Summary, this is a collab with the wonder Tirya56. For convenience sake we'll post them as one big big fic but each chapter/oneshot is . We'll make sure to put who's writing which one for ya at the title. Thanks again everyone and please leave some reviews! Next story coming up soon!

OH! And shamless plug! We now have our own LJ challenge! This challenge right now is for another great place called Fanchar100 but me and Tirya have also come up with our own called Epic101. It's still under construction but you can join and claim your chars. _Please_ join! It's open to all fandoms, all chars (fan and cannon) and we need people! Follow the bouncing link:

http/ community .livej ournal. com/ epic 101/  
(Just remove the spaces)


	3. A Bump in the Night

Title: A Bump in the Night

Challenge Set: #3

Challenge: Monster

Rating: PG

Word Count: 884

Pairings: none

Summary: There's a monster in his room…

Other Notes: None.

**A Bump in the Night  
By Tirya King**

It was just sitting there, staring at him with its big scary eyes. Tritone didn't move, frozen like a hunted animal against its predator. Maybe if he didn't move, it would leave him alone. He couldn't tell just how big it was; the shadows blended the creature perfectly. There were shapes, indistinct lines where creature met wall, but not enough for him to see it all.

A part of him wanted to pounce on it before it pounced on him. After all, if he defeated it, then he wasn't in any more danger, right? Besides, he was the son of Jazz and Jynx. Sunstreaker's warrior-in-training. Daddy and Uncle Sunny wouldn't hide from it, would they? No, they wouldn't! They would go after it, scare it away like they scared away the 'bad guys' when they went out to fight. Slowly he drew his legs under his body until he was in a crouched position. Still keeping his optics on the beast, he tensed, readying himself to spring.

Wait, did it just move?

He froze again, not moving a servo for fear of the creature attacking him. Lazuli optics were wide in fear, he staring in case it moved again. Against his will he let out a small whimper. He didn't want to be monster food!

Sunstreaker jerked awake as a shrill beeping noise cut through his recharge. Orienting himself he let out an annoyed snort. Oh, this had better be important! He had a full day tomorrow and didn't get enough recharge as it was. "Sunstreaker here," he responded to the comlink tired and annoyed yet careful not to wake his brother in the bunk above him. Sideswipe would not appreciate interrupted recharge anymore than Sunny was appreciating it now.

"Uncle Sunny?" a soft trembling voice met his audios, the last thing the warrior expected to hear. His bad mood dissolved as he recognized the voice.

"Tri?" he frowned, confused. "What do you want?" If the kid wanted another bedtime story…

"There's something in my room," the little whisper replied fearfully. Immediately Sunstreaker thought of Ravage.

That slagging cat would be sneaky enough to make it into someone's quarters if he had half the notion to. And Tritone would be the perfect target too. The offspring of a high ranking Autobot officer would be just the right kind of leverage Megatron would want. Leverage the Autobots could not allow the Decepticons to obtain. Especially considering Tritone's spark condition. How had they found out about him when he was supposed to be secret? Oh Primus…

Any trace of fatigue quickly fled him as he made a beeline for the door, pulling one of his daggers from subspace. If that cat wanted a hostage, he'd have to go through Sunstreaker first. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

When he entered the young one's room, he paused for a moment to assess the situation. Tritone was curled up against the wall, knees folded up to his chest protectively. His optics were bright with fear and were fixed on one spot on the opposite side of the small room. There was a rattling noise where his chassis shook against the wall. Other than that, he seemed relatively unharmed, thank Primus.

"Tri?" Tritone's head swiveled over to look at him, relief obvious in his optics. Uncle Sunny was here! He could scare away the monster!

"Where is it?" Sunstreaker asked in a low voice, senses doing everything they could to locate the Decepticon cat before he attacked. Not that Ravage could do the warrior any real harm, but to a young one like Tritone he was a very real danger. It was also possible, however, that his appearance was enough to rid Ravage of any notions of completing his mission. He could only hope that much; the less Tritone had to see the effects of war the better.

Jerking his head back to where he was facing before, Tritone whispered, "it's right there."

The yellow warrior's optics followed the sparkling's line of sight. There was indeed something across the room from the little one, but if it was Ravage, there was something wrong. The Decepticon should have attacked by now, run away, done something! There was no missing over 40 feet of big angry Lambo barging through the door. Reaching over carefully, he activated the light pad on the wall, hoping to identify just what it was that upset the little sparkling.

For a moment, the sudden bright light threatened to blind him. The perfect opportunity for Ravage to strike if he himself wasn't already stunned by it. Yet… again, no attack came. Just what was going on?

"You did it, Uncle Sunny! You scared it away!" Tritone cried in glee. Forcing his optics to adjust to the light, Sunstreaker looked back to where the 'creature' had been. Only a few oddly placed toys with a large stuffed fish on top. Which meant…

"Oh Primus…" Sunstreaker walked forward to the toys, Tritone's happy cries in the background, and poked them with a foot. "Tri, there wasn't any..."

"You scared the monster away!" Tritone grinned, staring at his hero with awe. "You did it!"

Sunstreaker sighed, looking back down at the toys and then back at the little one. Breathing a little laugh he nodded. "Yeah, kid. I did."


End file.
